Guardian Lions
by Tohdoh
Summary: Two guardian lions, male and female, statues of unshakeable stone, always stood side by side to protect and dominate. Kouen and Hakuei Ren are the Kou Empire's finest example of such a pair. [Collection of EnEi/Kouen x Hakuei oneshots and drabbles]
1. Her Story

**Welcome (to hell!) I kid, I kid...I hope you enjoy what I have to offer. Since this is a collection of oneshots and drabbles that are unrelated (for the most part), I will include a short summary precluding every chapter for your convenience.**

**Short summary: Kouen talks to Hakuei about her scars. Slight AU of a scene in Kingdom of Magic episode 12, without Hakuryuu present in Kouen's study.**

**;;;**

**Guardian Lions (1)**

**Her Story**

After months of riding and living in dust, sweat, and musk from the horses, Hakuei felt welcomed by the refreshing smell of scrolls that occupied Kouen's study. Granted, the scrolls weren't crisp and new at all; most were yellow and faded with age. Still, it was clear that Kouen took good care of the information housed inside, and protected them in a way any learned scholar would. He always placed knowledge in high value, even over the allure of wealth and power. Few people were privy to that side of Kouen, and Hakuei was one of those few.

The first princess of the Kou Empire politely broke the silence between them as she clasped her hands and bowed. "You've summoned me, Lord Kouen?"

"Yes. There's something I'd like to ask of you."

Hakuei lowered her hands. "What is it, my lord?" She had been away for months; she reckoned that he'd want a detailed account of her travels and occasional battles. What he asked proved her wrong.

"What happened to your face?"

To an outsider, his inquiry might have been taken as rude and blunt. An ordinary woman conscious and fearing over the slightest blemish over her face might have been offended. To Hakuei, she didn't bat an eye. She knew that despite the emotionless mask he was so accustomed to wearing, he was simply curious. It was in her cousin's nature to have his questions answered and his curiosity satiated, after all.

Hakuei cracked a sheepish smile. "Oh, this?" She traced a finger down the scar that marred her left cheek. "It started from a misunderstanding. This serves as a reminder of the war that could have happened, and of my intention to foster peace with the Kouga clan. Call me naive or stubborn, but I was determined to remain unmoved, both in my intent and stance, even when a Kouga warrior raised his blade against me."

Knowing Hakuei and how tenacious she could be, Kouen was not at all surprised to hear that. "I see with your Household Corps that negotiations went well."

"Indeed, they have. Losing a bit of blood and hair is well worth the invaluable alliance we forged afterwards. Who would've thought that a hundred of them were willing to become my Household members?" Then she chuckled. "My 'porcelain princess' image might've taken a toll, though."

"Nonsense. You still look every inch the first princess of the Kou Empire."

Her eyes widened upon hearing the genuine complement. "...Thank you, Lord Kouen."

He never told her outright, but he had always considered Hakuei to be very lovely. The moment he saw her for the first time, clad in ornate armor atop of her dress and adorned with the horsetail crests framing her face, it took his breath away. In his mind she was the crowning image of unadulterated beauty, taking after her mother in looks only and fortunately lacking any of Gyokuen's dark or vixen-like air.

Kouen turned his palms up in an inviting gesture to his cousin. "Please give me your hands."

Taken aback by his unexpected request, Hakuei felt her pale cheeks warm as she obeyed him, extending her arms so that his hands enveloped hers. She swore she felt a tingle as soon as their hands touched. Her long sleeves gently slipped back as she stretched her arms before her, revealing more scars she had acquired over the months since he last saw her. Kouen remained silent as he studied her exposed skin with an experienced, appraising eye. He caught sight of crescent cuts and puckered stars. Sword cuts and arrow wounds. Scars that had healed but had yet to fade. From this alone, Kouen knew that Hakuei had weathered through her fair share of battles during her campaign in the west. He assumed that these scars were marks she was willing to bear in order to avoid unecessary bloodshed.

Kouen had heard rumors from soldiers unfamiliar with serving Hakuei that she was a weakling and a coward. Popular opinion held that her strong sense of pacifism had no place in the army, especially given her lofty rank of authority and military power.

Kouen believed that such rumors couldn't be farther from the truth. Hakuei was no weakling, and certainly no coward. Time and time again, and even as she stood before him now, the first princess of the Kou Empire proved to be more than capable of holding her own in a battle. She was an indomitable pillar of purehearted strength, one to be greatly respected and admired throughout the empire. Kouen saw the proof in the eyes of those who served under her, and in the scars laid bare and exposed before him.

They were medals of honor that didn't need to glow gold to prove worth of the one who wore them.

Scars told more than signs of strength. They told stories. As an avid scholar of history, and through the scars she bore, Kouen could see that Hakuei had quite a compelling story to tell. Even as both a warrior and a scholar, for all his battlefield experience and intellect, Kouen would have no idea of the exact circumstances unless she told him, just as she did with discussing the Kouga clan.

Shifting his left hand, Kouen traced a thumb over the cross of scars embedded in her right arm. "What happened here?"

"Convincing other villages in the west to submit proved to be more difficult," she replied. "These scars were from the blows of a dual-wielding swordsman. For his clan, it took a display of superior power to win them over. A one-on-one fight not aimed to kill, but to see who proved to be the stronger warrior."

Kouen could picture Hakuei engaged in a fair duel against a man most likely bigger and taller than her, defying overwhelming odds with a show of grace and finesse over brute strength, and in the end winning the clan's hard-earned respect.

In fact, the swordsman Hakuei had defeated in single combat was the first to bow to her. The rest of his village had quickly followed suit. Apparently he was their best warrior, and his high opinion of the Kou princess after their duel was not one to be brushed off so easily. Remembering that day made Hakuei swell with pride.

Kouen turned his attention to the scar running down the length of her left forearm. "What happened here?"

Hakuei suppressed a shiver as his fingers brushed along it. "Another village skirmish. They had slavery there and I was on intent on liberating the people from that depraved system. This scar came from the whip of a slave driver who was less than pleased by my proposition."

"I see." Kouen's hand flitted back to grip her hands again. "From what you've told me, subjugating the west is going quite well."

Suddenly she realized that he got the answers he needed, and not in the way she expected. He certainly wouldn't be this intimate and personal with any other commander who had to give a report. He could have made a direct request about straight up details and results from her campaign: the number of villages and countries visited, the amount of any casualties, and so on. Instead, by asking for every story behind her wounds, beyond the practicality of gaining information, he showed that he cared.

Kouen released her hands, and as she stepped back to pull down her sleeves, the slight rustle of her clothes revealed more of the scar running down her chest.

He didn't fail to notice it, though he didn't know how far it ran down. He quickly averted his eyes to avoid giving the impression of being the slightest bit lecherous. "Forgive me for staring, but tell me how you got that one."

Hakuei glanced down at the old wound in question, most of which ran unseen down her right breast. Kouen saw that instead of smiling in reminiscence, she frowned at an unpleasant memory.

"This wasn't a scar from battle. I narrowly survived an assassination attempt."

Kouen's eyes narrowed and his grip tightened at the edge of his desk. "What happened?"

"Ryosai was the one responsible for instigating bad blood between my men and the Kouga clan. His effort to start a war had failed, and he didn't take his demotion lightly." She looked away and sighed. "Maybe I'm too soft, like some men say. I spared him, rather than go through with my initial decision to execute him, especially when he broke several bones from-" Hakuei stopped herself. She was about to mention the timely intervention from Aladdin and his Djinn, but thought better.

Kouen gave her a questioning look.

She shook her head and continued, "Shortly after my truce with the Kouga clan, Ryosai ambushed me in my sleep with a poisoned knife. My attendant Seisyun came just in time to protect me. Ryosai plunged the knife into his body and killed himself before we could do anything. He had so much spite that he wanted to take me with him, I suppose." Hakuei clenched a fist at her side and her chest tightened. Her voice lowered to a whisper. "He really meant to make me suffer, if not kill me right then and there. The pain was excruciating. I still can't believe how I managed to survive that night, bathed in my own tears, sweat, and blood. Even with the healers drawing out the poison before it could kill me, I laid in bed for days, wracked with fever and the struggle to breathe."

Though his face remained still as stone, Kouen's own chest tightened at the thought of Hakuei being in so much pain. She had always been kind to her family and countrymen, provided that they didn't have the nerve and stupidity to provoke her first. It truly angered him that her kindness came at a cost with a man who didn't deserve his rank. Not to mention his life. Kouen met her downcast eyes and tried to lift the sadness he sensed in her. "You've overcome that obstacle, just as you have with many others before. You're very strong, Hakuei. Don't ever doubt that, no matter what anyone else might say or do against you."

Hakuei was speechless, moved by the amount of faith he had in her strength and courage.

His sentiment was sincere; he felt very fortunate to have her as his ally. She proved to be a valuable asset in his goal to unite the world under his rule. It was certainly a great honor to have her support. And perhaps something more...

From behind her hiding spot, Kougyoku smothered her blushing face into her huge sleeves. She had heard and seen everything that transpired between her stepsister and elder brother. This only confirmed her sneaking suspicion that something was going on between them. She didn't deny that Hakuei had a kind heart, but much of her dislike toward her stepsister stemmed from the fact that she got along so well with Kouen. Kougyoku was filled to the brim with envy and a sense of inadequacy. She longed for that kind of connection with her brother, but Hakuei might just be the right woman for him, after all.

Kougyoku bit her bottom lip and took care to tiptoe away before her brother would stew over catching her eavesdropping.

;;;

**Hakuei became my first favorite Magi character, then I shipped her with Kouen not too long afterwards. As a somewhat new fan to Magi who finished the anime on Crunchyroll but never read the manga (it's hard to find it online nowadays!), I'm focusing on characterization over plot. The story so far makes it pretty obvious that I really, really like Hakuei. She's such a strong and beautiful character. I love her Djinn Equip and personality. To be honest, for a long time I had trouble remembering her whole name. I think it's because of the "-uei:" the three vowels stringed together.**

**I might do a separate short story elaborating on how Hakuei got poisoned, and how she bonded with the Kouga clan, but the focus of this fic is her and Kouen as a couple. On with more Enei oneshots!**


	2. Get Rid of It

**Short summary: Hakuei and Kouen discuss/argue over his goatee.**

**;;;**

**Guardian Lions (2)**

**Get Rid of It**

Kouen had known Hakuei long enough to catch the faintest glimpse of distaste on her face. He saw it in the furrow of her brow and her lips set downward in the tiniest of frowns. She never looked like that after sharing a couple of tender kisses with him. Until now, anyway. Insatiable curiosity compelled him to wonder what exactly got under her skin.

Kouen slackened his embrace but let his hands rest over her hips, returning her small frown with one of his own. "What's wrong?" he asked.

She only shook her head, but Kouen pushed past the offhand gesture.

"No need to wave it away, Hakuei. I know something's bothering you."

"Kouen, how much do you love me?"

Somehow he got the feeling he didn't like where this was going. "Very much, as you well know. What are you getting at?"

Hakuei shrugged. "I'm asking because I want to know how well you can take what I'm about to tell you."

He raised an eyebrow. "Go on..." He braced himself for what she could possibly say next. Was she going to declare the end of their relationship? Was that the bad news she had to share? His heart nearly stopped at the notion.

Hakuei closed her eyes, breathed out a sigh, then met his tense, inquisitive gaze and stated: "It's your goatee. That's the problem. I don't like it, so please get rid of it."

Taken aback by her blunt and prompt declaration, Kouen blanched.

Hakuei only stared back calmly. With a hint of amusement, even. "Oh, don't give me that," she said in a light tone. "I said 'please,' didn't I?"

He blinked several times, as if unable to comprehend what just came down on him like the Medium descending upon the earth in full force. "You want me to do...what?"

Hakuei bit back a sigh as she repeated herself, so that it would be one hundred percent certain and without a shadow of a doubt that she got her message across: "Please, Kouen...get rid of your goatee."

He leaned back, looking less than pleased. His fingers flitted to his chin as if she'd spring on him at any moment with small knife to shave it off. She almost wanted to laugh because of how vehemently defensive he looked.

"I'm sorry, Hakuei, but I must decline your request. Or demand, by the sound of it. You're being unreasonable and unfair about this. You know it's the source of my pride and joy."

"And you know how much it drives me insane. I wouldn't make your goatee the problem at hand otherwise."

"How exactly is my goatee the problem?"

"It scratches my face when we kiss."

"Tickles. Not scratches. You overexaggerate."

"Scratches, Kouen. Your spear of chin hair definitely feels like a scratch.

Kouen lifted an eyebrow. "Spear of chin hair?"

Hakuei cupped her left cheek with the palm of her hand. "My scar is sensitive and it gets itchy. I won't deny that I enjoy kissing you. I've kept it quiet until now, but getting a faceful of your lips and your goatee detracts from an otherwise amazing experience. You're supposed to seduce me, not scratch me."

"Is that the only problem?"

"...That, and it doesn't look good at all."

Kouen's voice instantly took on an indignant tone. "I beg to differ, Hakuei. This is very stylish look. Of everyone in our family, I didn't expect you to confess that you don't like it."

Getting teases and jibes from the rest of his siblings never fazed him, mostly because he was their older brother and future king; the lion didn't concern himself with opinions of the sheep. But hearing from who he considered a lioness was another thing entirely. Honestly, he felt his goatee was simply too amazing to incur her unfavorable view.

Kouen shook his head. "In all honesty, you're blowing this way out of proportions, Hakuei."

She chuckled. "Blowing, huh? I suppose that pun was intentional?"

"No, just a coincidence." Kouen folded his arms across his wide chest. "Anyway, does my goatee really bother you so much that it poses a threat to our love life?"

"Yes, it does." Hakuei remained unmoved.

The couple found themselves in a bind. Evidently enough, Kouen was horrified at the thought of losing his goatee, while Hakuei was dismayed at the thought of him keeping it. There had to be a resolution without bloodshed. Hakuei always adhered to this principle, even when it came to something as trivial and almost silly as her cousin and lover's goatee.

The Kou princess resisted the urge to prop her hands against her hips and roll her eyes. "Kouen, it's not like I'm asking you to get castrated. If the goatee's so important to you, there's no need to worry. Your hair can always grow back." She bit down on her lip and thought for a moment. Then she said, "Listen, how about we cut a deal? You're free to grow facial hair when you're away from the Kou Empire, on trips and business of the political and diplomatic sort. But when you're here with me, the goatee has to go."

Kouen considered this proposal, weighing his options. "I suppose that sounds fair. We both get what we want."

Hakuei was a lady of war, but at least she was also a rational woman. She had a good head on her shoulders. One of many reasons why he loved her so much. A rare smile graced his face and Hakuei smiled back, the two of them sensing that they had reached a reasonable resolution. He pulled her into a firm, loving kiss; then they broke apart after what seem like a blissful stretch of suspended time. Hakuei reached up to touch his face, running her fingers down his cheek, tracing his jawline, surprising him as she made a sudden playful tug at his goatee.

"I want this gone by tonight."

Kouen knew exactly what that meant, feeling both aroused by her commanding tone and a bit dismayed over what he had to do. "What happens if I refuse, my future queen?"

"I'll have Kouha cut it for you with his Metal Vessel."

"Please don't."

Hakuei burst out laughing at his horrified reaction. "I was just kidding."

;;;

**No goatees were harmed in the making of this chapter. ;)**

**I'm trying to break through an annoying writer's block that's been nagging me lately. Writing anything is better than nothing. I feel like I'm not writing at my best, but it'd be great if I can get second opinions.**


	3. First Naadam

**Short summary: Kouen and Hakuei act as hosts for a Kouga cultural festival.**

**;;;**

**Guardian Lions (3)  
****First Naadam**

Not many people had the privilege, courage, nor level of comfort to enter Kouen's private space. Hakuei had taken her leave from the court, and made her way into his study without effort. The sight of him poring over a scroll came as no surprise to the princess-general. She stopped at the front of his desk. She waited with patience for his undivided attention and permission to speak. Kouen paused in his scholarly journey through history to meet his cousin's eyes and address her.

"What is it, Hakuei?"

"Lord Kouen...I don't know if you're aware of upcoming events, but I'm sure that because of your extensive reading, you've heard of something called Naadam."

He affirmed her educated guess with a nod. "I have."

Naadam was a festival celebrated by the Kouga clan, a source of great cultural pride to them. The hallmarks of the festival included their trademark sports: horse racing, wrestling, and archery. Kouen had read much about Kouga culture among many other things; it was unfortunate (for the former empire) that with the waning of Chagan Khan's power, Kouga culture shortly followed suit. It had been years since the present-day ragtag clan held a proper festival. Suddenly Kouen remembered that they were fortunate enough, very fortunate indeed, to have Hakuei Ren host and sponsor Naadam for them.

The first imperial prince rolled up what he had been reading with routine yet deliberate care. "Though I've read about Naadam, I have yet to see this festival for myself." He had a good guess why Hakuei would approach him. "Are you about to ask for my part in this?"

She expected that he'd be aware she came to him for that very reason. Still, she flushed a little when she nodded. "It's crucial for fostering an alliance with the Kouga clan, who are now citizens of the empire. Demonstrating public interest in their culture will only be a boon to both sides. It's very important for them...and for me to some extent."

Hakuei didn't admit it loud, but another reason for her request was to get Kouen away from the volumes of scrolls and the confines of the library. He needed fresh air and, as future emperor of not only the Kou empire but quite possibly the world, he needed more interaction with people. Hakuei firmly believed that Naadam would be a valuable experience for the two of them. It might even be fun.

Kouen could see anticipation burning bright in her blue eyes. She could be quite persuasive. "You've convinced me, Hakuei. Very well, I will help you."

"Splendid." The princess bowed low and hid a wide grin behind her clasped hands. "I look forward to seeing you in the Kou Empire's first Naadam."

Kouen was no fool. He knew all the aspects behind Hakuei's reasoning, and part of him appreciated her for making the effort to look after him. Knowing her, he highly doubted that Hakuei would want him there to merely serve as a royal, passive presence. No offense to the Kouga clan, but he hoped he wouldn't have to drink their strong horse milk. Or gods forbid, engage in their drinking contests.

;;;

On midsummer's day, under a stretch of clear blue sky and on grassy plains, the first Naadam held by the Kou Empire commenced. The sight of Kouen making his entrance certainly attracted more than a few stares. For much of the clan, it was their first time laying eyes on their future king.

Dorji, captain of Hakuei's trusted Household Cavalry Corps, remembered his first encounter with the imperial prince. Though it was brief, first impressions did not go unforgotten; Dorji took him to be a cold and distant man, maybe even a little ruthless. Kouen certainly had strength, but seemingly none of Hakuei's warmth and kindness. His face always appeared to be one of aloof disdain. But looking at Kouen joining Hakuei under the tent reserved for royalty, perhaps he was wrong. Dorji sensed a strong, palpable bond between the two. He stood too far away to hear the exchange between prince and princess, but Hakuei clearly looked happy to see Kouen.

The opening ceremony began with an impressive display of parading horsemen, ululating chants from talented singers, and ear-pounding music, followed by a moment of recognition for the deceased elder: Chagan Shaman, better known as Baba by the people who still dearly loved and missed her. Of course, Kouen had never met the old woman, but knew secondhand knowledge from Hakuei that she was someone to be admired and remembered. The somber, heartfelt silence was fleeting; the Kouga clan sprang to life once more as Hakuei proceeded to herald the main events they'd celebrate. Baba would have wanted everyone to enjoy themselves; that was the thought prevalent among her people.

Wrestling came first. Hakuei couldn't deny that the Kouga people had very odd attire for the sport, which left them bare-chested and bare-legged for the most part. Kouen thought they looked like overgrown infants. The mental image made him snort a little.

"The wrestlers' hats look like what Kouha wears," he remarked.

From her seat next to her cousin, Hakuei chuckled. "Now that you mention it, you're right."

As each wrestling match induced much commotion and betting competition among the spectators, Kouen couldn't help but feel that the whole thing was unseemly and barbaric. Wrestlers became sweaty and red-faced, huffing and puffing like bulls as they tusseled and each fought to win by throwing his opponent to the ground.

Kouen chanced a sidelong peek at Hakuei, whose face lit up when she recognized some of her subordinates entering the ring, decked out in that unflattering wrestling attire. The eldest prince couldn't help but crack a smile at her enthusiasm. He felt happy for her that she was enjoying the festival so far, even when she was not part of the Kouga clan. He didn't fail to notice how the Kouga people treated her, either. They welcomed and valued her presence; rather than being above them, she liked to be among them. It amazed him how she managed to establish such a strong connection with these people, who were long thought by his empire to be earth-roaming savages. Hakuei didn't keep her distance; Kouen saw that in the way she personally approached the sweating yet beaming wrestlers, congratulating them on their victories with earnest words and even touching their shoulders as she did so. She regarded them as her friends, not just her subordinates. It reminded Kouen of how his little brother Kouha treated his band of misfits with dignity and respect.

After wrestling came the horse races.

Hakuei noticed Dorji and his fiancee Toya standing a few feet away, whispering and gesturing frantically between each other. The princess couldn't keep from smiling. She wondered what the couple were fussing so much over. Finally, Dorji seemed to get it together as he straightened his back. Hakuei was a bit surprised with what he did next: he directly approached her and bowed.

"General Hakuei, we'd like you to join us in the horse race."

Taken aback by his bold request, Hakuei shook her head. "Oh no, I can't do that, Dorji. This is your festival."

The captain smiled at her. "It wouldn't have been at all possible without your efforts, your highness. We know from past battles that you're very skilled on horseback. Please, we insist that you take part."

Men and women who happened to overhear voiced their assent. Dorji's grin only broadened as he felt himself backed by his clansmen.

After some deliberation, Hakuei relented with a chuckle. "Very well, if you insist."

Bator, one of her Household members, ventured an inquiry he couldn't hold back: "Perhaps Lord Kouen would like to join you in the race?"

Hakuei turned to her cousin, who had heard the entire conversation.

Reclining passively under the shade, and despite appearing distantly uninterested, Kouen surprised them all with his reply: "Count me in, then."

Hakuei let a wide grin spread across her face. This ought to be fun.

The Kouga children were the first to race. Hakuei was amazed at how young some of them were. Boys and girls as young as three or four years old bounced in their saddles, giggling and whooping as they spurred their ponies along. She herself hadn't started riding a horse until her eleventh birthday. In fact, it was Kouen who had taught her how to ride.

Adults rallied and cheered for their children from the sidelines. Hakuei rooted for no one in particular, but she remained silent and smiling as she observed the race and secretly hoped that none of the little riders would fall. Fortunately the children had a safe and fun race. Hakuei reckoned many of them would make promising horsemen in the future.

When it was time for the adults to race, Kouen and Hakuei had to change out of their ceremonial regalia and into proper attire for riding. In the pasture where riders prepared their steeds for the race, Hakuei mounted on a chestnut horse and weaved her way through the Kouga men to trot up to Kouen's palfrey. She pulled the reins and swung her horse around to face her cousin.

"It's been a long time since we've raced," she remarked.

"It has." He dared to shoot her a cheeky, crooked smirk. "I wonder who will win this time."

"Is that a challenge, my lord?"

"Perhaps."

The Kouga men took great interest in the banter between the royals. They even began to place bets.

"I place my faith, trust, and money on General Hakuei."

"Lord Kouen's the future emperor. Shouldn't we be rooting for him?"

"He's a gentleman; I'm sure he'll let the princess win."

"I reckon it'll be a tie."

"A tie? Hah, you just say that so you won't lose any bets. Well, you won't be winning any, either."

The riders laughed among each other.

Kouen was a competitive man. Nothing else, except perhaps war, stirred his blood and fueled his ambition like matches to decide a clear winner.

With him and Hakuei in the race, excitement and anticipation mounted among the spectators. Many wanted to see how the two would match up in a contest of equestrian skill. Roars and cheers swelled as riders gathered at the starting line. Hakuei kept her eyes riveted at the stretch of grass before them, her head light and heart fluttering. She tightened her fists on the reins and braced her feet at the horse's sides. From the corner of her eye, she saw Kouen mirroring her moves.

At the resounding blow of the horn, the riders took off. The plains thundered with the mass hoofbeats of a hundred or so galloping horses. Hakuei didn't panic as a few riders nearby passed her; she knew that this was a test of stamina more than one of speed. Kouen too kept his horse at a reasonable pace. He let the more inexperienced riders overtake him. Hakuei felt her heart beat in rhythm with the horses' hoofbeats. Her initial nervousness was left far behind. All she felt now was the rush of pure adrenaline, the joy of riding with the wind.

Her distinguished place within the empire's army came from no error of judgment. Hakuei was a warrior through and through; she loved the people under her protection, but her pride made her determined to win this race. She didn't want to lose. Seizing the opportune moment, she dug her heels into the horse's flanks and made it break into a faster gallop. Kouen did the same thing. At the last stretch, the first prince and princess of the Kou Empire went all out. They sped past surrounding riders, even experienced ones like Dorji and her attendant Seisyun, who stared after the prince and princess shaking his head in awe. He had seen them race many years ago. If memory served him right, Kouen had won, but mostly because he had experience in the army with the former emperor and his heirs.

The tables might be turned now. Though Kouen had started horseback riding before Hakuei, she had a gift for equitation and spent months in the Tenzen Plateau. The two competed on an even field. Seisyun really didn't know who would come out victorious this time.

No words were exchanged between Hakuei and Kouen, not even little jokes. They knew to save their breath and energy for the sole purpose of getting ahead of the other. The two seemed to ignore everyone and everything else as they battled for first place at the finish line.

Loose grass had covered a shallow marmot hole, a danger Hakuei's horse ran straight into. The uneven ground made the horse suddenly dip and buck forward. Hakuei tumbled from her saddle and flew headlong onto the grass. She heard a sickening snap upon impact. Her vision was a blur of plains and sky rolling into one as she tumbled a few more feet before landing flat on her back.

Kouen's eyes flew wide. He shouted her name, jerked the reins and made his horse swerve back. Fortunately for the two, they had been ahead enough that the riders stopped their horses in time and avoided trampling over the fallen princess. Kouen dismounted and ran up to her. Hakuei's horse seemed to be fine as it struggled to its feet, nothing broken. He couldn't say the same for her, however. Blinking and groaning, Hakuei was unable to sit up. Kneeling down, Kouen gingerly rested her onto his lap. She cried out in pain.

Kouen looked down and winced at the sight. A strangled whimper sounded between her gritted teeth.

"Don't move," he commanded firmly. "You broke your collarbone."

"Princess! Princess Hakuei!" Seisyun dismounted and rushed up to join Kouen, but as soon as he did the prince shouted to him, "Fetch me my sword. Hurry!"

"Y-yes, my lord!" Seisyun didn't need further explanation. He jumped onto his horse and galloped back to the starting line. Many riders dismounted and formed a large huddle around the prince and princess, their worry and concern clear for the latter. Few of the men, Dorji and Bator among them, stepped forward intending to help Kouen carry Hakuei, but he waved them away.

"Step back. I'll handle this."

The men exchanged confused looks, but obeyed his firm command nevertheless.

Seisyun was huffing and panting by the time he returned with Kouen's blade. He knew that the Djinn's power housed within would heal Hakuei.

Kouen held his sword close to Hakuei's wound. The ornament hanging from the hilt glowed, and a bright, pink aura of a phoenix emerged to hover over the injured princess. Kouen watched with silent relief as Phenex's curative power took effect. Hakuei's sharp, labored breathing quieted and her face relaxed as she felt the pain leaving her. The gruesome abrasion between her neck and shoulder seemed to mend itself; jutting bone and congealed blood no longer marred her smooth skin. The bruises on her legs and back faded away, too.

Hakuei tried to smile up at Kouen, to assure him that she was fine now, but exhaustion overwhelmed her and her eyes fluttered shut.

No one won the horse race that day.

With the princess having injured herself, winning would feel like cheating to many of them. The fact that all the riders worried over Hakuei's wellbeing took Kouen by surprise, but he supposed that was to be expected of her loyal Household. He carried her on horseback and delivered her to the infirmary himself. Kouen had to preside over the archery event without Hakuei around. He was certain that she was loath to miss out. For now he needed her inside and resting properly. Even with Phenex, time still proved to be the best medicine. He didn't fail to notice how the Kouga clan seemed to regard him differently since he had healed Hakuei.

On Dorji's part, he didn't expect Kouen to wield that kind of power. He didn't expect the prince to show that he cared. Before the archery events, he had profusely apologized to Kouen for asking Hakuei to race in the first place. Kouen asserted that there was no need for apology. That put the worried Kouga warrior at ease.

During a lull in the event, Kouen seized the chance to check up on Hakuei inside the makeshift infirmary. As he threw aside the tent flap he nearly bumped into Toya. Startled, she nearly dropped the bowl of milk in her hands.

"Oh! F-forgive me, my lord."

He brushed off her apology. "Carry on."

It turned out that Toya was delivering the milk to Hakuei, who laid comfortably on a bed of furs and appeared to have just woken up from a much-needed nap. Seisyun, her ever-loyal attendant, stood by her bedside. Toya knelt at the opposite side and tipped the bowl to her lips. When she finished drinking, Hakuei managed a grateful smile at the Kouga woman.

"Thank you so much, Toya. The milk you make is the best I've ever tasted."

Toya flushed with evident joy. "You flatter me, your highness. It's a pleasure serving you."

The princess took a liking to horse milk, which was unusual considering how strong and off-putting the drink was to most people. Though never the type to indulge in the drinking contests, Hakuei never hesitated to take an earnest sip or two out of courtesy, as well as for her own enjoyment. Men and women of the Kouga clan, especially the warriors, seemed to really appreciate the notion.

Toya turned to Kouen questioningly. "Would my lord like a drink as well?"

"...I suppose one wouldn't hurt."

She hurried away to fetch some more. Knowing that Kouen would want some time alone with Hakuei, Seisyun bowed at them both and took his leave.

"How's the festival going so far?" Hakuei asked.

"All according to plan," Kouen replied. "The archery contests are running smoothly."

She nodded, immediately regretting the move afterwards as she winced. "Good, I'm glad."

"They seem to be enjoying themselves."

"And you? What about you, Lord Kouen?"

He closed his eyes for a moment, recounting all that had happened so far. "I won't deny that I've had fun today. Minus your misfortune, of course."

"Looking back, I'm somewhat glad this happened."

He knitted his brow. "What do you mean?"

"When you healed me with Phenex, you revealed a side of yourself not many have the chance to see. More often than not, you're seen as a conqueror and a destroyer. While that may be true for the most part, people forget that you're a healer too. I think it's good that the Kouga clan got to see what you could do."

Sometimes Kouen felt he was undeserving of such sincere, genuine praise from his cousin. Now was one of those times. He lowered his eyes. "In all honesty, I could care less about my reputation, for better or for worse. I'm just glad that you're all right. I don't like seeing you getting hurt."

Hearing that from Kouen reminded her much of Hakuryuu, the way her little brother constantly worried and fussed over her as if _he_ was the older sibling. Hakuei felt moved by his show of concern, considering that he was a man who rarely opened up.

Their conversation cut short when Toya came back with milk for Kouen. He acknowledged her with a wordless nod when he accepted it. Much to his surprise, it wasn't as bad as he had thought.

"Had it not been for what happened today, I think you would have won," he admitted. "You improved a lot since we last raced."

"You think so?" Hakuei rested her head against the pillows, closing her eyes in drowsy content. "Given today's inconclusive turn of events, I suppose there's always next year. The Kou Empire's second Naadam."

"Certainly."

Hakuei was thrilled. The fact that Kouen was willing to co-host another festival with her was enough to make the rest of her day.

;;;

**Naadam is the national festival in Mongolia. I've been to one once in Ulanbaatar, and it's loads of fun. As an aficionado for Mongolian history and culture, I loved that the Magi world has a fictional parallel to Mongolia.**

**Sometimes I take eons to update due to the busy craziness that's med school, but I assure you that I enjoy writing about my baes. In turn, I hope you enjoy reading.**


	4. Unspoken Comfort

**Short summary: Kouen comforts Hakuei after the loss of her father and brothers.**

**;;;**

**Guardian Lions (4)**

**Unspoken Comfort**

Hierarchy made its mark on the world like the top of a mountain. High, insurmountable, unshakeable. At least, that was the image that dominated minds of the ignorant masses. Too few knew of the unsettling truth: Mountains moved. They could topple and they had to be rebuilt. Even the top, as high as it might stand over all else, can give way and collapse from ripples below or weathering from above.

For Kouen, he felt that the mountain of the Kou Empire, the mountain upon which the Ren family stood at its peak, took a crippling blow from both forces. In the midst of a violent revolution spawned from commonwealth dissent, and what seemed like a cruel stroke of fate from the gods, the empire had lost a fine emperor and his heirs. For Kouen, he had lost an uncle and cousins he so admired. For Hakuei and Hakuryuu, they lost a father and two brothers they loved dearly and would miss for years to come. Half of the ruling family gone in one night. Kouen's heart went out for the half that remained.

His father Koutoku had been quick to take action, in an attempt to repair the broken family and a broken empire. He arranged a funeral for his deceased kin and reinforced military strength to quell the rebellion. Kouen already heard news in court of what would shortly follow: a marriage between his father and the emperor's widowed wife, Gyokuen.

That could only mean one thing. Koutoku would replace his brother and ascend the throne as emperor. That made Kouen, the eldest son, next in line. His brothers Koumei and Kouha would be included in the line of succession as well.

What awaited the fate of the deceased emperor's surviving children depended solely on the capacity for mercy within his father.

With that troubling thought, Kouen couldn't focus on his reading. He couldn't lose himself in history, not when he had horrors of the present abound in his mind. Frustrated, he abruptly left his study and went for an aimless walk through the palace halls, passing many rooms and gardens, only to find himself just outside the infirmary where Hakuryuu laid unconscious and gravely injured in bed.

Kouen stepped aside to make way for the healers who left through the double doors. Hakuei emerged next, her red-rimmed eyes a clear sign that she had been crying. She met Kouen's eyes for a split second, averted her gaze, and pressed her face into her sleeve to dab away the wetness. He heard a shaky breath from her as she bit her lip and tried to school her features into unemotional coolness: the same mask she was forced to wear during the funeral.

Her voice was soft. "Hello, Kouen."

"Good afternoon." Just as the reply left his lips he wanted to slap himself. The past few days had been anything but good for Hakuei. He blamed his lack of tact in the social realm. He had to work on that.

Kouen only saw a vulnerable girl who not only lost half of her family, but possibly her title, royal heritage, and life as she knew it.

She clasped her hands and bowed. "Forgive me. I should probably address you as Prince Kouen now."

"So you've heard."

She gave a small nod and met his eyes with a gaze fraught with fragility. "What will your father do about me and Hakuryuu? Will he have us exiled?"

"He wouldn't," Kouen assured her. "And even if he considered it, I'll have a talk with him. On that day you accepted my services, do you remember the promise I made? I promised I would protect you. I plan on doing just that."

She lowered her eyes. "Thank you..." Hakuei began to sob again, and despite herself, she couldn't stop the tears from flowing.

Kouen was at a loss. What was the proper way to console a crying girl?

She averted her tear-filled eyes in shame. "I'm sorry, Prince Kouen...I-"

She was cut short when he approached her with a light hug. It was an awkward one, barely touching her, as if he feared giving her discomfort from being too close. Contrary to what he thought, she gratefully accepted his gesture. She buried her face into his robes and her shoulders stopped shaking. He pulled away from his cousin, letting his hand linger on her shoulder for a moment before pulling back entirely.

"I'm going to talk to my father," he said again. "I'll reason with him and we'll try to work something out."

Hakuei nodded and managed a tiny smile. "You don't have to do this, you know. You're too kind."

They parted ways when she had to retire to her room to rest, and he went away on important business.

Fortunately Koutoku wasn't too busy, and Kouen was free to speak with him. The young man held no admiration for his father. Koutoku had always been overshadowed by the greatness of Hakutoku in every respect, in politics, in combat, even in looks. Perhaps Koutoku might have been strong and handsome once, but a luxurious royal life had taken its toll. All Kouen saw was a soft man enveloped in too much hair, wrinkles., and greed for women to warm his bed. He almost felt ashamed to be associated with Koutoku by seed and blood. Many times he wished he had been a son of Hakutoku instead.

Kouen swallowed his resentment as he faced him and bowed. "Father, I must speak with you."

"Permission granted."

"This concerns Princess Hakuei and Prince Hakuryuu." Emphasizing his cousins' titles was no blunder on his part. Silent tension hung in the air like incense as he waited for his father's answer. Kouen braced himself for a cold response, that they were prince and princess no longer. If it came to that, he'd fight with his father if he had to. He'd do anything to protect his cousins from shame and exile, even if it meant jeopardizing his own title.

Koutoku looked pensive. He fingered at one of the curls of his lengthy beard. "I suspected as much," he finally replied. "You care a great deal for them, don't you?"

"I do, just as much as I care for my brothers Koumei and Kouha. I'm only curious of what will happen to my cousins now that their father and brothers have perished." Kouen left it at that. He kept his head bowed and face downcast, not daring to look up and gauge his father's expression.

"Go on," Koutoku prompted. He sensed there was more to Kouen's intentions than he was letting on.

Kouen continued, "The death of the first emperor has sent a great shift among the ranks of our family. Will you strip Princess Hakuei and Prince Hakuryuu of their royal status?"

"Give me a good reason why I ought to do otherwise."

Kouen knew he had to be careful with his words. He appealed to his father's thirst for power. "Exiling Princess Hakuei and Prince Hakuryuu may result in losing the people's support, which is the last thing you want if you're to assume the throne as the new emperor." His gaze fell on the ornament hanging from the hilt of his sword. His Metal Vessel. "The Kou Empire is always seeking more manpower and territory. You can achieve both if the princess and prince have the chance to conquer Dungeons as I had. They're potential generals for the subjugation army...that is, if you allow them that privilege."

Kouen's eyes darted upward. He caught the flash of intrigue that crossed his father's face.

"You provide a convincing argument. I'll consider what you've said. Before my coronation, I will let Gyokuen know of my decision regarding her children. Are you satisfied?"

"Yes, Father." He barely managed to hide his relief.

Koutoku nodded, mulling over his eldest son's words, and turned away. That was Kouen's unspoken cue for him to be dismissed. Of the terrible things that have happened as of late, the favorable outcome of his talk with the new emperor gave him some comfort.

Remembering Hakuei's last words to him that day made him crack a rare smile. Was he truly kind? If Hakuei thought so, it was good enough for him.

;;;

**I have this headcanon that Koutoku let Hakuei and Hakuryuu keep their titles because of Kouen's influence.**

**I say I'd write drabbles so I can upload faster with shorter chapters, but I get so busy that I can't even manage drabble-posting. Way to go, me. (In case it wasn't clear, I meant that with sarcasm.)**


	5. Not Meant To Be

**Short summary: In light of Hakuei's close bond with Kouen, Seisyun briefly laments over his unreciprocated feelings.**

**;;;**

**Guardian Lions (5)**

**Not Meant To Be**

Seisyun Ri couldn't deny it. He had a crush on Hakuei Ren.

The princess he had served, and had been friends with for as long as he remembered, remained the object of his utmost admiration. He never ceased to marvel her strength, kindness, and beauty. No other woman in the Kou Empire measured up to the high standards Hakuei imposed. Seisyun wasn't sure when he started falling in love with her. Perhaps he had been in love all along; perhaps that was why he couldn't remember.

As Hakuei's staunch companion in combat and fiercest advocate in diplomacy, Seisyun often had to remind himself to keep rein on his boyish, almost puppy-like admiration for her. It was hard, though. He always found himself inclined to agree with every thought she voiced and every action she performed. Not everyone agreed with Hakuei's pacifism, and some saw her as naive. Seisyun felt it was his duty to protect her worldly views, just as he protected her wellbeing.

As close as the two were in friendship, Hakuei drew the line at just that. Friendship. She played with him when they were children, rode with him to fight battles and to make peace, confided in him at times, and even shed a few tears before him, but Hakuei never seemed to regard her attendant beyond that. In turn, Seisyun chose to keep silent and never voiced his feelings. He knew just as well as anyone else, or even better than some, that she was being saved for someone else. Someone else far greater than Seisyun could ever be.

Hakuei had the honor of attracting the attention of Prince Kouen, and rightly so. No other woman seemed more worthy and deserving of such a strong and intelligent man of his caliber. Kouen would rule the empire one day, and he needed an equal by his side. Seisyun could never be that equal for Hakuei. That much he knew; every time the thought crossed his mind, his heart would wrench. He'd remain her servant as she'd remain a member of royalty. Perhaps he would serve her children and look after them in the future.

Eventually Seisyun resigned himself to the fact his amorous feelings for Hakuei would never be returned. And that was fine. He'd rather be to her a good friend and a reliable servant than a lovestruck boy she pitied. From the princess she was now to the empress she will be, he'd always be there for Hakuei when she needed him.


	6. Matchmaking Magi

**Short summary: Judal teases Kouen about hooking up with Hakuei.**

* * *

**Guardian Lions (6)**  
**Matchmaking Magi**

Kouen decided to follow the war council meeting with hot tea and a generous view of the palace gardens. He didn't bat an eye when a long bulbous string of black hair suddenly swung into view, followed by Judal swinging to and fro from the rafters like a monkey.

"Hey, mind if I join you?"

Kouen merely replied with a grunt. The Magi made a graceful leap and landed like a cat onto the stone pavement. With a peach at hand, he broke the afternoon peace with a loud crunch into the fruit. Kouen suppressed a twinge of annoyance.

Judal spoke up again through a mouthful of peach. "You're always starin' off, thinkin'. Whatcha thinkin' about?"

"Hardly anything that'd cross your interest or attention."

"Huh? Why d'you say that?"

"You almost never make the effort to attend the meetings. Frankly I'm impressed that my father has tolerated your laziness for this long."

Judal cringed. "Ooh, that bites. Cut me some slack, Kouen. It's not my fault your father's so damn stuffy and boring."

"Watch your tongue. My father is the emperor, and I won't have you make light of disrespecting him."

"Even if _you_ don't exactly respect him yourself?"

Kouen had nothing to say to that jibe. He had to admit there was some truth to it. He finished his cup and reached for the kettle for a refill.

"Anyways, I have a hunch that you're not thinking about the last meeting," Judal went on. "You've got your mind on something outside the palace. Or should I say _someone_?"

Kouen said nothing and didn't meet Judal's eyes. He kept his gaze fixed at the cherry blossom trees, following the gentle spiraling dance of countless petals stirred by the breeze.

A sly grin spread ear-to-ear across Judal's face. "I think I'm onto something. Hakuei hasn't returned from her western campaign in half a year now. As soon as she gets back, you two should just have at it and make babies."

Kouen nearly spat out his tea. He shut his eyes, took the time to recollect himself with a long draught of tea. Then, doing his best to rein in his temper, he replied curtly, "I will do nothing of the sort. I'm far from amused at your suggestion to sully my cousin before she's wed."

Judal burst out laughing at Kouen's scowl. "Oh come on, can't take a joke? You're no fun, unlike Kouha."

Kouen lost his glower and reverted to indifferent coolness, though his voice remained thorny. "If memory and knowledge serve me correctly, Magi choose kings, not brides."

"Then don't take my word as a Magi. Take it as a friend."

Kouen interpreted "friend" in the loosest sense of the term. He and the black-haired Magi weren't close, certainly not close as he was with his brothers. Still, the thought of marrying Hakuei in the future wasn't one he was so quick to dismiss.

Judal seemed to read the prince's mind. "Think about it, Kouen. You and Hakuei, ruling side by side as emperor and empress..." The Magi made his point with a broad sweep of his arm. "The Kou Empire will be invincible, all-powerful, unstoppable." Judal swallowed the last bite of peach and shrugged. "But hey, even the greatest of kings don't live forever. When it comes time for you to bite the dust, at least your heirs with Hakuei can keep running the world. Wouldn't that be something?"

Kouen dared himself to picture it for a moment. Hakuei...she was a woman he could love and trust for the rest of his life. She could rule the empire with kindness and mercy that'd complement his strength and ambition, She would be the best possible mother for his children, his heirs who would grow up to inherit the empire, if not the world. Considering every aspect of the future, she stood out as the best choice for him and the empire.

"I'm not pretending to point out some deep insight or whatever," Judal remarked. "Any idiot can see from a mile away that you care for Hakuei, and she cares for you. Like I said earlier, you two should make plans soon. War's around the corner, and who knows what'll happen? It wouldn't hurt to start thinking about giving the empire an heir and a spare."

Kouen drank the last of his tea before it got cold. He blamed Judal for stoking the flames of his passion, his innermost desire to take his relationship with Hakuei further. He supposed it was high time for him to take a wife. Of course, as powerful and high in rank the prince was, he needed consent from her end in order to form a matrimonial union. He held Hakuei in the highest regard and valued her opinion, whatever it may be. However, if Judal's guess served him right, Kouen knew how she'd answer.

The sudden yearning for her to return home from Tenzan Plateau swept him up like high tide. Kouen cast his eyes to the palace walls; the most he could do for now was pray for her swift and safe return, whenever that may be.

The black-haired Magi sensed his victory. Against Kouen Ren, the most powerful man in Kou, it was no small feat.

"I'll consider what you've said," Kouen finally said. "Marrying Hakuei sounds viable."

Judal didn't hide his grin as he straightened his back and flexed his arms. "Ah, well...just doing my job and thinking about the good of the empire, you know? Consider this my late contribution to the meeting. See ya around." Judal disappeared out of sight over the rooftop, no doubt out to nab more peaches and satiate his boredom with antics of mischief. He twirled the wand in his hand, a smirk playing on his lips.

"I should take up a part-time job as a matchmaker," he said to himself. "I heard they make real good money from hooking up people."


	7. Gentle Warrior

**Short summary: Hakuei one-ups Ryosai in a show of grace, skill, and above all, mercy.**

* * *

**Guardian Lions (7)  
****Gentle Warrior**

The one they called the wind that swept from the east, the wind that made the mountains of the west bow from her army of ten thousand strong, lost herself in the art of knitting. A stray strand of long black hair fell from her shoulder, nearly getting itself caught in her needles. She paused to tuck it behind her ear. She resumed knitting and humming. It took her mind off the mess on her desk, of the maps and well-used battle plans she had drawn herself. Unfortunately, it only kept her distracted for so long. Hakuei Ren uttered a quiet sigh as she leaned back and lowered her needles. The stomach warmer she was making for her cousin Kouen would have to wait.

The peace of her evening shattered when her right-hand man Ryosai burst into the tent livid. "Wh-what is the meaning of this?" he sputtered. "The commanding general of the Western Subjugation army—_knitting_?"

Hakuei remained calm and merely stared back. "What do you want, Ryosai? Surely you didn't come here to complain of how I pass my time."

His hand flew to the hilt of his sword. "This is what we get for touting peace. All bark and no bite. Striking a deal with those roving, milk-sopping savages didn't work. I've warned you many times, and look what happened." He snarled in irritation, like a dog. "You should give the orders for us to storm their villages and kill them all. We'll give them a taste of what happens when you dare to defy the empire."

Her even voice hardened into firmness. "People of the Kouga clan are future citizens of Kou, not fodder for your bloodlust. I won't have any of my men spilling innocent blood. Not under my command. We'll wait."

Ryosai's lips tightened to a hard line.

The Kouga clan, only a shadow of its former glory, suffered under years of frequent raids. Taking inspiration from her father, Hakuei had the solution without resorting to violence. Putting her skills in diplomacy to use, she had suggested that they unite and assimilate under the empire's patronage. They didn't take it well. If only she hadn't bring Ryosai along to ruin it. He had the gall to bully a poor Kouga girl, igniting hostility from the clan. Hakuei would have taken up her offer on a nice bowl of horse milk. She took note not to bring him along for future diplomatic endeavors.

Ryosai continued to scowl with resentment.

In turn, Hakuei did not budge. She narrowed her eyes at him. "My orders still stand. We will not go to war with the Kouga clan." Finished with folding up her papers, she rose and strode past him. "If you'll excuse me, I must see to it that my men get enough food and rest for the night."

In about five paces Hakuei heard the tent flap rip away, then a shout from Ryosai:

"You're no general to me!"

Dead silence reigned among the nearby troops. Many stared bug-eyed and open-mouthed. Seisyun was aghast. Ryosai had always been difficult, but this time was different. What he just said was inexcusable and warranted certain death. The princess didn't hurl back an insult, not even bristle in defense for her own self. Instead she turned to face him, maintaining steadfast neutrality in her composure and stance. She raised a delicate eyebrow.

Nobody expected that amused response, let alone Ryosai. "Go back to your knitting, woman," he growled. "Leave war to the men." No turning back now; Ryosai declared boldly: General Hakuei Ren, third child of the _late_ emperor: I challenge you to single combat. We'll see who's a true general."

Seisyun was fuming. The nerve of that man. Surely the princess wouldn't be goaded by such a low blow, a direct challenge to her authority. What she said next shocked him and everyone else.

"Very well. I accept." Hakuei stepped back and made a sweeping gesture with her arm. "If you defeat me, I will forfeit my position and cede command of the entire army to you."

Ryosai smirked. This was his chance to seize power and claw his way up. Perhaps this would be prove even better than straight up killing her. He looked forward to utterly humiliating the princess. She should be taught to know her place. He'd show her that women weren't fit to lead men into battle.

Nearby soldiers cleared the way to form a makeshift circle for the duel. Ryosai and Hakuei stood on opposite ends. Swords sheathed and strapped to their sides, they bowed at each other, but Ryosai soon cut the formalities short with a savage sideways slash of his blade. Hakuei blocked the blow with sudden quickness. Blade on blade sang its violent song throughout the camp. Ryosai took the offensive, bearing down on the young woman like a predator over its prey, brimming with full intent to draw blood. Hakuei in turn assumed defense, and not the amateur, desperate kind, either. Each move to block his blow was strong and measured. A step backward for her countered each step forward from Ryosai. He was relentless, ruthless, reveling in the violence. But when Hakuei showed no signs of her strength flagging, Ryosai's savage joy turned into irate skepticism.

Hakuei sensed it. "What's wrong, Ryosai? Disappointed?"

Her blade was a weaving blur of silver. Suddenly she lunged and took the initiative. Ryosai growled in response and parried her uppercut. He didn't expect her to be this quick. This good. Nervous sweat broke out on his brow. She was swift and light, almost weightless. His eyes and blade could barely keep up with her movements. The hilts of their swords clashed. Hakuei disarmed him with a quick wrench of her wrist. His sword went flying and hit the grass.

She swung. She could have had his head rolling that very moment. Suddenly she froze and stayed her blade. His eyes riveted in fear as it hovered inches above his neck.

Hakuei took a step back. She let the sword fall to her side. "You see, now? Mercy is not a weakness, but a strength. You would do well to learn that, Ryosai." She sheathed her sword, putting the duel to an end with a formal bow. A rousing applause erupted from the men, Seisyun being among the loudest to cheer.

Burning with humiliation, Ryosai stumbled to his feet, grabbed his sword from the ground, and slunk away. There was no doubt among the army now who was in charge.

"That was brilliant, your highness," Seisyun exclaimed.

She made a modest smile. "I learned from one of the best."

He knew she meant Kouen. He couldn't resist a chuckle. "Ryosai will think twice before stirring up any trouble now."

In a way, Hakuei had Kouen to thank for saving her skin tonight. She smiled as she remembered her eldest cousin, who offered to teach her swordsmanship many years ago. Since the death of her brothers, her training had intensified. Kouen often told her that her skills could end or save lives, depending on how she used them. Ever the pacifist and diplomat, she chose to fight to save lives, of course. Weapons didn't have to be tools for killing. Hakuei preferred conflicts being settled without bloodshed, but she knew how to swing a blade when the time called for it.

Speaking of Kouen, she still had to finish the stomach warmer she had been making for him. When she finished supper, the princess politely excused herself from the company of her soldiers. She retreated to the quiet of her tent, putting away her sword to pick up her knitting needles.

* * *

**I was disappointed (and a bit pissed) that in the manga and anime, Hakuei never had the chance to engage in single combat with Ryosai. Had he not been a cheating, backstabbing jerk, I'm pretty sure Hakuei would've won. I also would've liked to see the scene, but oh well. That's why I love fanfiction.**

**There's a quote from The Hobbit that suits the theme of this oneshot very well: "True courage does not come from taking a life, but knowing when to spare one."**


	8. Priorities

**Short summary: Kouen stays up all night with two wives. Sort of.**

* * *

**Guardian Lions (8)  
****Priorities**

"...And that's what happened."

Kouen merely nodded. It was 2 AM in his study, and he had just finished hearing Hakuei's report on her latest diplomatic outing. To be honest, he didn't catch a word of it. He was dead tired from staying up and reading all night.

Hakuei cracked a smile of sheepish apology. "I'm sorry for coming to you at this hour. I wanted to get my report out of the way so I wouldn't have to do it early next morning."

"No need to say sorry. I understand. Thank you for letting me know, Hakuei. And good work."

He expected her to bow and leave, but she stayed in front of his desk with a quizzical look.

"Lord Kouen, I've been meaning to ask you...what happened to your face? There's something very off about it."

"What are you talking about?"

"This, right here. If I may..." Hakuei leaned closer and reached out with one hand, her fingers just shy of an inch from his jawline. Not that he minded, anyway.

Not too far from Kouen's study, Koumei weaved his way through shelves of scrolls, fanning his face to keep himself awake. His heavy, sunken, half-lidded eyes widened a fraction when he heard voices. "Is that Kouen? And Hakuei? What's she doing here at this late hour?" Suspicion creeped up on him and before he could stop himself, assumptions went rampant. "It's not what I think it is, is it?" He muttered. "I sure hope not-"

He rounded a corner, saw, and gaped. "_What are you two doing_? You're step-siblings!" From where he stood, and seeing only Hakuei's back, she looked like she leaned in to plant a passionate kiss right on Kouen's lips.

Hakuei pulled away, startled by Koumei's horrified outburst. Sleep-deprived, Kouen didn't bat an eye. "Don't be so dramatic, Koumei. Hakuei's just trying to see what's wrong with my face."

"It looks like a rash, but I'm not sure," she said.

Koumei squinted. "Wait, that's not a rash..." Then he jabbed a finger at Kouen. "Those marks are imprints of the Torran language, from your scroll! You've been sleeping on it!"

Fighting the urge to cringe from his brother's accusation, Kouen remained stone-faced and crossed his arms. "Nonsense. I never sleep on my scrolls."

"Don't say that like it's something to be proud of," Koumei shot back.

Hakuei frowned. "The letters on the scroll must be smudged away now. How will you restore them?"

"Don't worry. I have memorized the ancient texts."

Koumei wasn't impressed. "So you have them etched in your heart as well as on your face."

"Precisely. I can simply rewrite them." Kouen sounded as if he planned to do that just now.

Hakuei raised an eyebrow and gathered the scrolls on his desk into her arms. "I better put these away."

Kouen was aghast. "Hakuei, what are you doing with my scrolls? Please give them back."

She ignored him and kept walking. "My dear cousin, this is for your own good."

He tried to be firmer this time. "Hakuei, give back my scrolls."

She only bit back a laugh.

Koumei had to restrain his older brother, keeping him pinned on the desk so he wouldn't chase after Hakuei. "What you need right now is sleep, you history nerd. All your dead worlds and languages can wait tomorrow."

"No, they can't."

Koumei only rolled his eyes. "If I was being dramatic then you're just a big baby."

"You dare to call the first imperial prince of Kou a big baby-"

Hakuei heard them squabbling, even as she reached an empty shelf at the far end of the hall. Hearing Kouen's indignant voice made her laugh. She felt bad for depriving him of what he loved most, but Koumei was right. The empire couldn't be run by the crown prince who couldn't get any sleep.

At his desk, Kouen sulked. "I feel like I'm married to two wives," he grumbled. "Two nagging, worrying wives." He knew he ought to be grateful for his cousin and brother looking out for him, but right now he just felt like a victim. He didn't look forward to married life, if that was what tonight served to give him a glimpse of.


End file.
